


Short and sweet.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray isn't short, he just hasn't hit his growth spurt yet. The excuse to his lack of height doesn't come in handy when he can't reach his locker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short and sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> 2kficteeeeeen - prompt me please!  
> tinypeckers.tumblr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr.com
> 
> It can be anything, any pairing even Danvin or Freewood (I'm cringing just thinking of them).

Ray was always a little self conscious about his height and now, in high school, it was so much more important to him. He hadn’t hit his growth spurt yet like his friends had and he was already quite short for his age. Ray wasn’t uncomfortably short, so to speak, but there were some things he just couldn’t reach like the top shelf at the supermarket, the cupboards in his home or his locker. Ray had just had to move his locker after a large, unruly jock had crashed into it during a fight with another bonehead Ray didn’t know the name of. Their combined weight and the velocity at which they crashed into the lockers had dented them so badly that nobody could use them anymore. Of course the school wasn’t going to pay for new ones, not just yet anyway, so they’d been replaced with old ones that were much smaller and stacked on top of each other to conserve space. Naturally Ray’s locker was one of the higher ones.

 

 

“What’s up, Ray? Can’t reach your locker?” Michael, Ray’s best friend, smirked as he watched Ray fight to open it. Ray glared at him though it wasn’t very menacing when you’re quite a bit shorter than your friend. Michael had only just got his growth spurt over the past year and he wasn’t too shy when it came to holding it over Ray.

“Shut up this isn’t funny I’m going to need a foot stool to get to my stuff.” Ray complained as the locker finally swung open and almost hit him in the forehead. Michael tried not to laugh (tried being the key word) and had to hide his snicker behind is hand.

“I’m sure they’re not expensive.” Michael giggled and Ray groaned as he stood on his tiptoes just to get his binder inside the locker.

“You’re not helping.” Ray whined as he finally deposited all of his stuff.

 

 

“How isn’t Michael helping?” Someone rumbled from behind before Ray was enveloped in warm, toned arms and he felt someone’s jaw moving on top of his head as they spoke.

“He’s making fun of the fact I can’t reach my locker, Ryan.” Ray accused as Michael unapologetically smiled at the couple. Ryan hummed in thought and he reached past Ray to tap the highest locker.

“Is this yours?” He asked and Ray nodded.

“Yeah, this is what I got assigned.” Ray sighed.

“Well, that’s unfortunate.” Ryan murmured softly as he saw how it must be difficult for his boyfriend to reach and retrieve his stuff from something so uncomfortably out of his reach.

“Yeah, well no shit is it uncomfortable. I was just telling Michael about how I’d have to get a foot stool to reach this.” Ray continued to rant.

 

 

“A foot stool?” Ryan laughed.

“You could always get those buckets, you know – the plastic stilts we used to play with in kindergarten.” Michael suggested smugly.

“Michael I am not pottering around on some overly priced buckets with string attached to them.” Ray said sternly to his friend. Ray could feel Ryan frown over him.

“How do you know they’re overly priced?” Ryan questioned.

“I may have looked at them.” Ray confessed.

“For your locker?” Ryan pressed further.

“Sure…” Ray agreed and Ryan chuckled above him.

“Do you want those stilts just to play in, Ray?” Ryan teased and Ray huffed from below.

“Look, they’re really cool okay and it’d be nice to be normal height for once.” Ray whined.

 

 

“Aw but I think your shortness is cute.” Ryan pouted. Ray rolled his eyes.

“I’m not cute, I’m handsome.” Ray countered.

“You’re both.” Ryan agreed. Michael retched from beside them and held his hands up in surrender.

“All right, I’m out. I don’t need to hear about your gooey love shit.” Michael declared.

“Like I haven’t heard worse about you and Gavin.” Ray countered and Michael shrugged.

“Hey, I don’t flirt with Gavin in public and rub it in other people’s faces.” Michael said.

“You called Gavin babe the other day and wouldn’t let him walk three steps away from you without you dragging him back by his hand.” Ray pointed out while Ryan watched the best friends bicker in silence. Michael huffed, folding and unfolding his arms from over his chest.

“Okay, I can understand that but that doesn’t change anything – I’m out of here before you two start exchanging spit.” Michael said and with that he left.

 

 

“That’s gross.” Ryan commented in the silence.

“What’s gross?” Ray questioned as they stood there.

“The term ‘swapping spit’ like ew, that’s disgusting.” Ryan lamented.

“Ryan, that’s what we’re doing when we kiss though.” Ray said with a laugh.

“I know but I don’t want to describe it like that, god no.” Ryan scrunched his nose up cutely in protest of the term. Ray shrugged and almost dislodged his boyfriend from his shoulders.

“Whatever.” Ray hummed as he stared up at his locker. “I just don’t know what to do about this piece of shit.” Ray confessed and he reached up to hit it to prove his point. Ryan went quiet as he thought about something.

“You could share my locker.” Ryan suggested.

 

 

“What? No – I couldn’t do that.” Ray protested but he had to admit, it did sound appealing.

“Yes, yes you can – I’m sure I can trust you with my locker combination it’s not like it’s my bank details.” Ryan said. Ray hummed.

“Yeah, okay.” Ray agreed and he unlocked his locker once more. Ryan helped him take the stuff he’d only just put in there out of it and deposited in Ray’s arms as his were preoccupied holding Ray himself. Ray managed to carry it all without Ryan’s help though so that was okay.

“Oh, Ryan,” Ray said as they closed his locker and started to walk away, “on a totally unrelated note – what are your bank details exactly?” Ray joked.

“Nice try but I am never giving you access to those. Especially since you’ve thought about buying stilts.” Ryan laughed as he ruffled Ray’s hair and pulled him close.

 

 

Ray hummed in content under Ryan’s arm – his small body fit perfectly just tucked under Ryan’s shoulder. While he hated being so short he had to admit, sometimes it did have its benefits.


End file.
